


Galaxy

by Mister_Spock



Series: Star Trek Beyond- Missing Scenes & Additions [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Musing, Star Trek Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Jim Kirk considers the notion that Spock wants to leave Starfleet.Complete.





	Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by A.H's headcanon that Jim actually knew that Spock wanted to leave Starfleet but he never got round to discussing it with Spock, or asking him to stay.

Things had been weird with Spock for a while. 

Not in a bad way, but there was clearly something on his mind that he didn't want to divulge with anyone. He'd grown a little distant, not just with Jim, but with all those he was close too and he seemed preoccupied.  
He still delivered all he needed too as First Officer, Spock was too good to let that slide, but it was there and it took some time for Jim to work through what was going on. 

He's gathered enough information from Spock himself during a game of chess, the last one they'd had fact, and maybe it had been the last because Jim had asked a few too many questions. But while Spock had been vague, Jim had pieced together enough clues to lead him to one conclusion- Spock wanted to leave Starfleet. 

That wasn't a surprise in itself.  
Jim always assumed that after the five year mission Spock would at least take some time away to help New Vulcan.  
Whenever Jim had asked recently about new Vulcan, Spock had provided him with a very thorough picture of what was happening there currently, proving that Spock was keeping a very close eye on his new home planet. 

He didn't begrudge Spock the chance to help his home planet of course, he just assumed they had a little longer, thought Spock would at least stay until the mission ended but that didn't seen to be the plan for Spock. 

And Jim wasn't sure what he wanted himself any more. Did he want to be Captain? Was the challenge enough for him still? He didn't know the answer to that, but he did know that Spock needed to be on the Enterprise and he knew, as well as everyone else, that Spock was considerably more qualified to Captain the ship than he was.  
Maybe there was still a little disinterest remaining First Officer while there was no chance of promotion on the flagship. If Spock were going to Captain a ship, it should be the very best ship. He deserved that much.  
So Jim had looked at doing something else. Had applied to a few positions he was interested in.  
Space travel wasn't everything.  
He didn't need to be out with the stars to really enjoy them.  
Did he? 

But then it happened. That awkward ride in the turbolift when Jim almost got to tell Spock what he planned to do, to bring up that Spock needed to stay on the Enterprise even if Jim stepped aside for it to happen, but Spock also took that exact moment to start to speak as well and they effectively cancelled one another out, both having lost the courage they had gathered to speak about what was bothering them. 

And now, none of it mattered to Jim. 

He suddenly couldn't imagine a better destiny that being the Captain of the Enterprise and Spock, in that understated but clear way, made certain that Jim had known that he wanted to be beside him. It was hard for Jim to remember that Spock didn't crave Captaincy, that being a Scientist was at the forefront of his desires. Spock didn't want to go elsewhere and he didn't want Jim to go elsewhere either. 

But Spock's near miss had been the real wake up call.  
He'd been dependant on help from his friends and that wasn't something Jim was used to seeing in Spock, something he'd rather not see again.  
But it reminded him that Spock trusted and relied on the crew and his friends around him to get him through, despite what others may think of Spock and his coldness as a Vulcan. 

He was concerned if Spock would find the same loyalty from a crew as Jim had. Certainly those aboard the Enterprise would be loyal, but through their shared friendship, they had found Spock easier to get to know. Over time, the crew may change. Spock would have his own First Officer and Spock himself was considered the best First Officer in the Fleet. Whoever replaced him would be a lesser man. 

Not only that but Jim knew that Sulu for one was looking to take a break and focus on his family soon, Uhura was longing to start a family too and he doubted that they could hold Chekov back, destined for great things like he was.  
Spock wouldn't have the crew Jim had and he wondered if he was even being fair suggesting Spock take over from him.  
But really, it didn't matter.  
He'd dropped the idea of moving on. He didn't want anyone else to be Captain, not even Spock. And the idea of leaving the crew after all they'd been through left him feeling cold.  
This was his destiny.  
To lead this crew, to be on this ship.  
And there was no where in the galaxy he'd rather be.


End file.
